generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Cricket
Enhanced jump (formerly) Enhanced speed (formerly) Enhanced endurance (formerly) Enhanced strength (formerly) Insect physiology (formerly) |gender = Female |hair color = Magenta |eye color = Green |portrayed by: = Vyvan Pham |group affiliation(s) = Rex's old gang |allies = Tuck, Skwydd, Rex Salazar, Circe |enemies = Quarry, Breach }} Cricket was an EVO that is a friend of Rex Salazar's and a member of his old gang. Throughout the later years of her life, Cricket became a looter and had multiple run-ins with Quarry, a crime lord she and her friends worked for. With the help of her friends, especially Rex, they defeated him. Cricket was eventually cured of being an EVO. 1.12, "Rabble" History Background Cricket became an EVO some time after the Nanite Event. She later met up with Tuck, Skwydd, and Rex Salazar and has been with Tuck and Skwydd ever since. Rex, who was secretly the lieutenant in an EVO crime ring working directly under Quarry, later traded his friends to Quarry for his own freedom and left Hong Kong. Season One Rabble When Rex and Agent Six were in Hong Kong investigating a team of EVO bank robbers on behalf of Providence, the bank robbers burst through the front wall of a bank. As they were fighting, Cricket was the first to realize who Rex was. When Cricket and her friends escaped, Rex attempted to follow them and soon encountered Tuck, who realized that the person they were fighting was his old friend. Although Rex could not remember his old friends due to his amnesia, he jumped at the opportunity to meet people from his past. He easily convinced White Knight to allow him to infiltrate the team because the latter suspected a larger crime ring. breaks into the gang's hideout, delivering them a message, for Quarry, on their failed robbery.]] Once reunited with the group, Tuck proved to Rex that he was once a member of the team by revealing they all have voice activated nano-ink tattoos, including Rex. It was apparently a solution devised by Rex to prevent a repeat of an incident with a shape shifter, revealing that Rex was the leader of the group. Rex's presence soon attracted the attention of Quarry, an EVO crime lord and his former boss, who turned the group against Rex by revealing, via a PDA diary that belonged to Rex, that it was Rex who handed Cricket and her friends over to Quarry in exchange for his own freedom. This revelation caused the others to turn against Rex and side with Quarry. Rex, suffering a guilty conscience, went to confront Quarry. When Quarry tried to bribe Rex away, Rex destroyed the PDA and proceeded to fight Quarry. Little did Rex realize that Quarry was also a powerful EVO and a skilled fighter, nearly costing Rex his life. Seeing Rex stand up for them caused Cricket and the others to turn against Quarry. With their combined abilities, they were able to succeed in defeating Quarry. After Quarry was taken away, Rex advised his old friends not to do anything stupid or else Providence would be after them again. Season Two Hard Target Cricket, alongside the rest of the gang and new member Circe, was visited by Rex when he tracked Pack member Breach to Hong Kong. While catching up with his friends Rex observed that Tuck seemed to have developed a crush on Cricket, though Rex was the only one to have noticed. After another run-in with Breach, Rex accidentally led her to the gang's hideout where she promptly incapacitated Cricket and the others, and kidnapped Circe. Rex instructed them to meet him in Hong Kong's financial district once they freed themselves and then told them to help the people caught in the crossfire of Quarry and his battle. Once Circe was rescued and Quarry was defeated, Cricket and the others stated that their relationship with each other was strictly platonic. Though after Rex left, Tuck and Skwydd tried to ask Circe and Cricket out on a double date. 2.14, "Hard Target" Season Three Assault on Abysus Following Providence's installation of Black Knight's new policy, the group was being hunted by Providence. The group managed to use Circe's humanoid appearance to throw Providence off their trail. The ruse eventually failed, and the group sacrificed themselves so that Circe could escape. 3.09, "Assault on Abysus" Remote Control It is later revealed that Cricket had not been captured; hiding in the sewers with Tuck and Skwydd, waiting for Rex to come to their aid. However, they were caught and collared by Providence after a hassle to escape. Quarry unexpectedly crashed in and stole Providence's control over them, which led them into fighting Rex once he had located them. 's control, Cricket relentlessly fights Rex.]] Meanwhile fighting Rex solo, Rex tried to jog Cricket's memories, but was unsuccessful. Using his technopathy, Rex freed the collar from Cricket's neck and they both went on their search to free Skwydd and Tuck from Quarry's control. Tracking them all down at Quarry's base, they fought Quarry's other minions, eventually freeing Skwydd and Tuck. While Cricket, Tuck, and Skwydd fought off Quarry's minions, Rex fought off Quarry and deactivated the main control source of the collars, freeing them all. To celebrate their satisfaction and ultimate goal (defeating Quarry) they ate at their favorite Chinese restaurant. 3.12, "Mind Games" Endgame, Part 2 Cricket and the others briefly appeared in Providence Headquarters in their pre-EVO form, having been cured by the worldwide curing event. Personality Cricket is mostly positive, being friendly and outgoing, though she does tend to show a somewhat shy side around Rex due to her past crush on him. She values friendships and is devoted to protecting them, as displayed where she assisted Rex after he was pinned down by one of Quarry's enforcers, knowing it would put her life at risk in the process. She did it again when teaming up with Rex; staying dedicated and going to dangerous lengths to help free her friends from Quarry's control. She's also very being loyal and hopeful. When Skwydd suspected that Rex probably lied to them since it wouldn't be his first time, Cricket thought otherwise and believed that Rex would never betray them as he did before. Abilities Cricket was a human EVO that developed insect-like abilities such as superhuman agility and massive leg strength. Her mutation was most noticeable in her legs, which were bent due to them being structured slightly like an actual cricket's. With these legs, she had the ability to jump impressively high and at blinding speeds. Cricket could either land gently on a surface or violently on her opponents, pinning them to the ground. She's used her legs to repel one of Quarry's large enforcers, kick a large segment of a pillar, and run on walls and ceilings. Relationships Tuck eat a meal together.]] Although the two have been friends with each other for the longest, it also seemed that the two were romantically interested in each other. However, she stated her friendship with Tuck was "strictly platonic" and, after Rex left, she commented "As if!" to the idea of a romantic involvement with Tuck. Skwydd Along with Tuck, Skwydd has been friends with Cricket for the longest. They were partners in crime at one point, but stopped, and returned to being regular friends. Though they aren't often seen speaking with one another, Cricket seems to show Skwydd a lot of affection, wrapping her arms around his shoulder when he's saddened. Like Tuck, he means a lot to her. Rex Salazar and Cricket teamed up to save Tuck and Skwydd.]] Cricket behaves markedly shy around Rex, playing with her hair and smiling widely. She was also the first member of the gang to recognize his face. Tuck noted that she had a crush on Rex during his time in Hong Kong, though he "never noticed or pretended not to", hinting that any relationship between them was most likely platonic. She later kissed him on the cheek. Eventually, she admitted her crush on Rex, much to his embarrassment. 3.12, "Remote Control" Circe Circe and Cricket appear to be typical girl-friends. According to Cricket, Circe is the extra girl to even out the boy/girl ratio. Since Circe joined them, she and Cricket like to go out to do their nails and hair every weekend. Appearances Season One * 112. "Rabble" Season Two * 214. "Hard Target" Season Three * 309. "Assault on Abysus" (non-speaking) * 312. "Remote Control" * 319. "Endgame, Part 1" (flashback) * 320. "Endgame, Part 2" (non-speaking) Trivia * Cricket knows Cantonese. * Crashhopper from [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_10:_Omniverse Ben 10: Omniverse], also created by Man of Action, bears a resemblance to Cricket from Ben 10. * Cricket's hair remained magenta when she was cured, presumably being dyed. References Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Female characters Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Incurable E.V.O.s Category:Major characters